Talk:Archon
I just saw an Archon for the first time (this game) in Gehennom level 34. I'm not convinced that the part about them never being generated in Gehennom is correct. Although, upon further reading of this discussion page, someone mentioned that an archon could possibly be in a bones file. I did once have a pet archon when I died around this level, perhaps it is from a bones file. Also, I have not yet collected the amulet. 04:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much a bones file's the only way you're going to see one; they really can't be generated in Gehennom. Bones files are also much more likely to be created if you die on a deep dungeon level, so it strikes me as quite likely you would be running into your old bones. Shapechangers will never imitate Archons, as the nopoly flag applies to monster polymorph as well. I don't think level teleport from the main dungeon is possible; you can't levelport into Gehennom, and neither do I think can monsters. If you want to know for certain without approaching the Archon if you have a bones file, you could change the symbol for ghosts to something like or , and use telepathy to see if there is one on the level. -Ion frigate 09:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I modified this page to remove the line about level 22 or below characters never seeing an Archon before collecting the Amulet. It is possible to see one in Vlad's Tower, which may have a high enough dungeon level while not being considered part of Gehennom. 19:01, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Archon also could be in bones, couldn't he? -- 20:47, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Archon care: polytrap Going atheist pacifist this game, I'd like to take proper care of my archon. How do I give it 100% magic resistance (against polymorph traps)? It won't wear cloaks or armor, and I'm not sure it would make use of magicbane or quest artifacts. -Tjr 12:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : As far as I know, there's no way. Magicbane is not high on the list of weapons that it will wield, and although Archons do pick up quest artifacts (including cross-aligned artifacts, which is a bug IMO), they don't hang on to them. The safest strategy is to wish for a blessed Orb of Fate and PYEC and detect the traps on every level. Once you detect the traps, you can disable them by digging a pit on the square, or in the worst case (if the floor is undiggable) activating the trap yourself (have a ring of polymorph control handy). If your intelligence is at least 20, a regular crystal ball + PYEC also works. If you don't want to abuse wishes like this, you can use other trap detection methods, like a pile of scrolls of gold detection. djao 03:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :: Thank you, so there is no silver bullet. :: How about magic cancellation? I could give it an enchanted cornuthaum (not in this game), does that affect inter-monster combat? :: What other items are essential to make an archon happy? So far, I gave it a blessed unicorn horn and speed boots. -Tjr 07:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I've never paid much attention to magic cancellation for pets, but my guess is that it makes no difference (so the cornuthaum won't help). Generally speaking, the best defense is a good offense. Archons prefer long swords over other weapons, so a good artifact like a +7 Frost Brand or +7 Excalibur is ideal. Gauntlets of power, speed boots, shields of reflection, and amulets of life saving are great too. Wearing armor does not seem to affect an Archon's spellcasting ability, so go ahead and load up on armor. I think that's all the equipment they can use, other than a unicorn horn and maybe a skeleton key, but you won't need the skeleton key anyway once you have a magic whistle. ::: With maxed out weapons and armor, a level 35+ Archon can handle anything except foo-trices and purple worms/trappers. Even double-troubled Wizards go down in like two turns. It's quite amazing. djao 00:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC)